A Day to Remember
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Panama is enjoying a nice day with her brother, Columbia. Out of the blue, visitors from America come by and starting talking about a possible alliance to build a canal that cuts through Panama. Requested from a friend on DA.


America x (OC)Panama

A Day to Remember

"Sir." A man saluted. "We got new of recent shipments returning from Asia."

"And?" Another man asked.

"Sir… some of the shipments were thrown overboard on the return trip." The man answered, shaking a little.

Silence echoed through the room and a few people sat around the man in charge, waiting patiently for him to come up with something to say. The soldier in front of him shifted uncomfortably, afraid he might get in trouble with what he reported. The men around him seemed deep in thought. One of them stood up with a wide grin across his face.

"Why not scope out the land in Latin America?" He said. "We might find something."

"We can't do that, Jones!" A man hissed. "And you know why!"

"Staying in isolation isn't going to help us forever." Jones said. "Besides, we need to continue trading with the other countries around us. And it'll be weeks, maybe months, before we can even set up shipyards in the West. Let alone make ships out there."

The room was silent again. A few men grumbled as they realized how right Jones' statement was. They cringed at the thought of the economy going south because they were afraid to do anything. They scratched their heads as they thought of another possibility.

"Maybe Jones is right." The man in charge grumbled. Heads swerved over to him in curiosity.

"Sir?" A few echoed.

"I think it's possible that we might find what we need in Latin America." He grinned.

Jones cheered as a few men stammered for the right words.

"So do we start right away, Mr. President?" Jones asked.

"As soon as you can go." The President said.

~~Somewhere near South America~~

A girl ran around with a happy smile on her face. Her [hair color] hair flowed down her back as she picked few pieces of fruit. The fruits were ripe and beautiful. She picked a few more before she heard someone calling her name.

"[Panama's name]!" A boy called over.

She turned her head to see a man waving over to her. She grinned and waved back. The girl got to her feet and grasped her basket as she ran over to the man.

"[Panama's name]." He repeated and hugged her. The girl hummed in response to the warm welcome.

"Look what I got, brother!" [Panama's name] said with a smile on her face.

"They're ripe!" He laughed. "Looks like we have a snack for later!"

The pair ran off into the house nearby, saying hello to several harvesters on their way. [Panama's name] tried to keep the fruit she harvested from rolling out of the basket. A pair of hands took the basket from her. She looked up and saw the basket on her brother's head and giggled. Her [skirt/pants color] swayed in the breeze as she raced with her brother.

The pair laughed joyfully as they entered the house. [Panama's name]'s sat in a chair nearby and tried to catch her breath. She looked up at her brother and smiled. He smiled back and ran off to go wash off some of the fruit. [Panama's name] watched her brother walk off into the kitchen, the smile of her face vanished and she looked up towards the sky. Her [eye color] eyes trembled as she watched the harvesters working in the fields beyond the yard.

_iI wonder… if the others were right…/i_ She thought. _i[Columbia's name] says it's easy to be a country. I wonder what it's like though…/i_

~~Somewhere near Panama; on the Atlantic Ocean~~

Wind sent a chilling rush past the crew's faces as the boats rocked over the calm waves. Shouts of orders or for help sounded through the air and waved with the American flags at the top of each ship. Several business men sat inside the ships' hulls as they talked about what had transpired in Washington days before.

"I still don't know how you did it, Al." A man gawked.

"I know!" Another laughed. "Talking Roosevelt into making a Canal."

"It's only a matter of time." Jones shrugged. "Besides, it's him you have to thank. He finally agreed to do something about this."

"Let's just hope what the French tried to do doesn't screw up our plans." A third man said.

"I think we have a bigger problem…" The first man said. "How are we going to get the Colombians to agree with this?"

They were silent. A few minutes passed and Jones looked around at the naval officers that walked around them. A few Marines were also with them and helping out the crew. Jones grinned.

"Maybe we can help out some of the people?" He asked.

"Another fight?" the second man frowned.

"I never said a fight." Jones winked. "Think of it as… a business opportunity!"

"That head of yours needs to be checked if this doesn't go the way you want it to." The third man laughed.

"Calm down, Wallace." Jones laughed. "If we get this right, then everyone will benefit from this."

The men all laughed and encouraged the hope of what Jones thought would happen. They then started to talk about the actual construction and what they'd have to do. Securing it was a problem but if the Colombians agreed to let them construct the canal in Panama then it wouldn't be a problem. That's assuming of course, they'd help out in protecting foreign men.

~~In Columbia~~

"[Panama's name]!" She turned her head to see [Columbia's name]. He threw a shiny apple towards her and sat next to her. They sat together and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together.

A few days passed and several workers were running up to [Columbia's name]. [Panama's name] watched as a few foreign men walked towards her brother's house. They looked formal and strange with their monotone clothes. They looked old and strict. [Panama's name] blushed a little when she noticed the young man who was with them. He had bright golden hair and a cowlick that strayed into the sky.

[Panama's name] quickly busied herself with picking more fruits. A girl ran towards her with an excited look. She nudged [Panama's name] arm a little and smiled brightly at her.

"Are you all right?" [Panama's name] asked with a gentle smile.

"Did you see the visitors?" The worker girl said excitedly. "They're from Estados Unidos!"

"What?" [Panama's name] jumped. "What are they doing here?"

"I dunno…" The worker shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with trading?"

[Panama's name] skirted over towards her brother's house and hid near the entrance. A few voices could be heard and she was able to recognize a few of them as the Americans. There was an excited laugh and she knew it was the young man.

"Alfred, calm down." One of the men said. Alfred's musical laugh came to a stop after a few seconds.

"It's all right, mi amigos." Your brother laughed. "It's always good to have a few good laughs here. Now what can I help you with?"

"We wish to talk about a business opportunity for the both of us." One of the men proposed.

"A business deal?" Your brother said. "What kind?"

"We want to build a canal that goes through Panama." The man said.

"Exactly where the French left off." Wallace said.

"What makes you think you can do better than the French?" [Columbia's name] said. "And besides, I've gone through enough trying to secure what little power I have left from Gran Columbia."

"And we're sorry about what happened as a result." Wallace said. "And we have no intentions of breaking Panama away from you."

The conversation was quiet for a while. [Panama's name] balled her fists for a moment and stood up. She smiled and ran towards her brother, giving him a hug. She turned towards the men and pretended to be embarrassed by coming in out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, brother." [Panama's name] stammered and frowned.

"It's all right, [Panama's name]." He smiled. "This is my sister, she's from Panama."

They all greeted her and she did the same.

"Hello." She beamed. "My name is [Panama's name]. It's a pleasure to meet you. It must have been a long trip if you guys were coming in from Estados Unidos."

"It certainly was, ma'am." Alfred nodded. "But it was a change of pace being on the open sea."

She blushed as Alfred smiled at her. Her brother got flustered and continued their conversation. [Panama's name] ran off to get them all something to eat and drink. As she was preparing it, she was listening to the men talk about some big project.

"It would benefit us both…" She heard her brother mumble.

"Let's take a break from all this, huh?" Alfred cheered.

They all agreed and decided to let [Panama's name]'s brother think over what might happen. She heard footsteps and looked to see Alfred. He smiled as soon as he saw her face and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A snack my brother made for me when I was little." She responded. "It's simple and tasty." She picked up a piece and offered it to him. "Want to try it?"

He took it and examined it carefully. [Panama's name] laughed as he made it look like the food might attack him. He nibbled on a piece and then ate the rest.

"It's a little spicy." He laughed.

"That's why it's my favorite." She smiled. "Can I ask why you're here?"

"We want to build a Canal in Panama." Alfred said. "Our ships take the long way around South America to get to the Pacific and we don't have bases on the west coast to send them across."

"So you want to pick up where the French left off?" She titled her head.

"Basically." He nodded. "But we also want to help you out."

[Panama's name] jumped and stared at him with her gorgeous [eye color] eyes. She took a minute for the thought to register and went back to making the snacks.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"As bad as it was that Gran Columbia fell and now it's just a union between two countries…" Alfred trailed off. "Well… we're just afraid he might take advantage of this opportunity and hurt Panama's economy somehow."

"My brother wouldn't do that." She frowned.

"Just think of all the advantages you'd have if you help Panama out by being on your own!" Alfred grinned. "Being a country isn't easy but you can't be with your brother forever."

[Panama's name] was silent for a moment. Is what Alfred said true? About being a country? It looked like troublesome work, even from watching [Columbia's name] trying to run things on his own looked difficult.

"What it like being a country…?" [Panama's name] asked.

"Well… it's different." Alfred started. "You get to feel what the people who live there feel like, whether it's happy or sad. It's not easy and it's a lot of hard work. But…" He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "It's nice and it can also be fun. You get to meet other countries and form alliances with them. Experiencing different cultures and even different foods!"

"That sounds like fun…" [Panama's name] smiled.

She was silent for another moment as she finished making the snacks.

"Alfred?" She turned to look at his bright smile and luminous blue eyes. "If I become my own country… and decide that this plan is good for my own people, will you be my friend?"

Alfred smiled warmly at her, sending chills down her spine. He took a step back, took off his hat, and bowed.

"Of course, milady." He smiled.


End file.
